1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to handcuffing assisting devices and more particularly pertains to a new handcuffing assisting device for securing an inmate's arms and wrists through a cell door so that handcuffs may safely be positioned on the inmate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of handcuffing assisting devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,257 describes a device that acts as a safety shield for the positioning of handcuffs on a person's wrists. Other types of prisoner restraint devices include U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,249 as well as U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,169.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is adapted for receiving and securing a prisoner's arms as the arms are extended through a food tray receiving slot of a cell door. This will allow handcuffs to then be placed or removed from the prisoner's wrists without fear that the prisoner will be able to grab and injure a correction officer. Once the handcuffs have been safely positioned over the wrists of the inmate, the device may be removed.